First Jedi Purge
The First Jedi Purge, also known as the Jedi Purge (same alias as the Second Jedi Purge and the Third Jedi Purge), was a major event that occurred during the Old Republic era of the Star Wars franchise and it is a key event of the Star Wars history. The First Jedi Purge was instigated in 3954 BBY following the Battle of Rakata Prime and the end of the Jedi Civil War which saw the near-destruction of the Jedi Order and the near-extinction of the entire Jedi from the galaxy. Origins Decline of the Jedi By the year 3956 BBY, the Jedi Order had gone through one of its most turbulent periods in its long history enduring three galaxy-wide wars that occurred over the span of fifty years, two of which were instigated by fallen members of the order. In the aftermath of the devastation, the Jedi Order was severely weakened with less than a hundred of them having actually survived the conflict and having its ranks severely depleted as well. The order had fallen to a shell of its former self with thousands of its members having been killed during the Great Sith Wars, the Mandalorian Wars, and the Jedi Civil War and all of the conflicts together had not given the Jedi enough time to effectively rebuild their numbers and were never able to sustain heavy losses over a long period of time. The biggest problems facing the order was that the Jedi had suffered from a loss of knowledge as a result of the destruction of the Great Jedi Library on Ossus and the Jedi Enclave on Datooine which resulted in the loss of many Jedi holocrons, records, and histories. At the end of the Jedi Civil War, the Order had been all but destroyed with less than a hundred members having survived and were left to rebuild the order. Not only was the Jedi Order severally depleted, but the Galactic Republic had been destabilized as well and was on the brink of collapse and the order was slowly deteriorating as well which was made worse when Darth Revan, now fully redeemed and a Jedi once more, had abandoned the Republic and left Republic space into the Unknown Regions, leaving the order without someone to rally behind and replenish itself. To make matters worse once more, many members of the Jedi Order had begun to lose faith in the order and its teachings resulting in many of them falling to the dark side with even members of the Jedi High Council questioning the teachings of the Jedi. The Sith Lords After the death of Darth Malak and the destruction of the Star Forge, the infrastructure of the entire Sith Empire had disintegrated and the surviving Dark Jedi had began to wipe themselves out in a series of struggles for dominance but, the survivng remnants of Revan's Sith Empire was able to remain in the seats of power. With time, the surviving Sith regrouped and new leaders had also emerged to guide them and they gathered on the ancienst Sith world of Malachor V where Revan's secret sect of Sith assassins still lingered. Within the heart of Trayus Academy , the Trayus Core, lies the Sith Lords Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion, and Darth Traya, who all developed a new strategy to destroy the Jedi Order. Their goal was to wage a secret war from within the shadows and manipulate events from behind the scenes so that they wouldn't be detected. This resulted in the formation of the Sith Triumvirate whose main goal was for the destruction of the Galactic Republic and the extermination of the Jedi Order and its adherents. Category:Villainous Events Category:Genocide Category:Massacres Category:Terrorism Category:Conflicts Category:Execution Category:Torture Category:Crimes Category:Oppression